


Lucky

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Umbrella Academy Fics [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: Dating Diego and Klaus Would Include
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Reader/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Umbrella Academy Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785244
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: drug and withdrawal mentions, sex mentions, injuries, abuse mention  
> A/N: This was originally going to be a full-out fic, but it got too long, so now it’s a mix.  
> A/N: This isn’t incest, just poly. Also, I don’t know a whole lot about addiction/recovery and boxing, so bear with me.

  * You met Klaus at a waffle house on a late night.



After a long shift, all you wanted was a quick meal you didn’t have to make yourself. So, you decided on your favorite local waffle place. There was hardly any anyone there, except for a man wearing a grey and black coat with fuzzy accents, who was sitting at the counter. He was looking down and mumbling to himself.

You sat at the counter a few seats down from the man. A tired-looking server came over and you quickly ordered. The server smiled and nodded, then walked over to the man.

“Sir, if you don’t order something, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” They said in a monotone voice.

The man nodded and patted his pockets. He looked over to the seat next to him and frowned, then mumbled an apology to the server. The waiter nodded and walked off to the kitchen window. A frown settled on your lips. You hadn’t even fully made the decision to move by the time you were sitting next to him. He looked up at you, his eyes wide with shock.

“What were you going to get?” You asked.

The man gave you a half-hearted smile. “Um...”

“I like the waffles here. What about you? Do you like waffles?” You pushed further. This wasn’t normally your kind of thing. You never really talked to random people, but what the hell. What’s life without a few risks?

The man shifted in his seat. “I love waffles.”

You smiled at his answer. “Would you like to join me for waffles? I’ll pay.”

“I’d love that. Thank you.”

You held out your hand. “I’m Y/N. It’s lovely to meet you.”

He smiled beautifully and his eyes lit up. “Klaus.”

So, you bought Klaus waffles and the two of you talked all night. By the time you were ready to head home, you’d given Klaus your phone number and a plan to meet up again the next day.

  * You became quick friends.
  * He confided in you about his powers and the drugs after you asked him how long it’s been since he last used when he started to go through light withdrawal.
  * He told you about Ben and started including him in your conversations.
  * You and Ben became really good friends.
  * You had a flirty, touchy friendship with Klaus before you finally realized you were in love with him.



You didn’t realize you were in love with Klaus at first. The two of you were always flirting, holding hands, and cuddling. You never really thought much about it. That’s just how Klaus was. It hit you suddenly one day when you were sitting on your couch watching TV with him.

Your legs were stretched out on your coffee table. Klaus was lying with his feet in your lap. The TV wasn’t on anything particularly interesting. Well, more interesting than Klaus. He was talking lowly to Ben. He looked particularly beautiful at that moment. His eyeliner was smudged, his shirt was riding up a bit, and his smile was bright.

“Whatcha starin’ at?” Klaus suddenly asked.

You stuttered, like your brain was rebooting. “I… um… Nothing…”

His face scrunched up. “Liar. That’s your lying face.” He sat up. “What’s up?”

Maybe you should tell him… Your friendship with Klaus practically just shy of a full relationship. He was positively adorable and you already cared about him a whole lot. Sure, he had his issues, but you’d dealt with them before and you could handle it.

“I don’t want to ruin our relationship.” You said, absentmindedly playing with the string of his lace-up pants. Despite how much you wanted it, the idea that you could ruin everything stamped out any bravery you had.

“Ruin it.”

Your head shot up. “What?”

“I said ruin it.” He said. He pulled his legs off your lap, sat up, and grabbed your hands.

“Okay.” You whispered. You took a deep breath, summoning all the courage you could manage. “Do you wanna go out on a date?” 

A large, bright smile formed on his perfect pink lips. “Only if we go to that pizza place I like.”

“Friday?”

“I can’t wait.”

  * After you became official, your relationship with Klaus didn’t change much.
  * Hangouts became dates, you cuddled more often, and he slept over more than before.
  * The change wasn’t jarring. In fact, it felt like a natural progression of your relationship.
  * Your first kiss with Klaus happened when you were cuddling one night.



Klaus was tucked into your side as you cuddled on the couch. His head was resting against your shoulder. One of his hands was laced with yours. You were gazing down at him lovingly.

“Can I ask you a question?” He asked in a hush.

You ran your hand through his curly soft hair. “Of course, baby.”

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?”

You glanced down at him. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

He sat up and faced you. “Please.” He begged.

So, with a sweet smile, you cupped his cheek and leaned forward. His lips were chapped, but soft against yours. He kissed back with passion.

When you pulled away, his lips chased yours. You rested your forehead on his and smiled. His bright eyes were lit up. His eyeliner gave them great contrast. He looked absolutely beautiful like this.

“How am I so lucky to have you?” You whispered, running your thumb over his jaw.

“I think I’m the lucky one.” He smiled and kissed your wrist.

  * Klaus promised to get clean, even though you told him it wouldn’t make you care less about him
  * You tried to help him the best you could, but you understood that it’s hard for him because of the ghosts. You helped him through his withdrawal symptoms as best you could and took him to all his meetings.
  * He got really upset when he relapsed because he’d been trying so hard to get sober for you. He wanted to be better. You were so proud of him when he told you he was trying to get sober and, no matter what you said, he didn’t want to disappoint you.
  * So, he decided to go to rehab.
  * While he was there, you realized just how big of an impact Klaus had on your life and how empty your place felt without him. He stayed at your place all the time anyway and didn’t really have anywhere else to go. It was at that moment you decided you wanted Klaus to move in.
  * As much as you wanted to pick him up from rehab, you weren’t able to due to work. But lady luck was on your side and you managed to leave early enough to pick him up. You figured you’d surprise him.
  * It’s then that you met Diego. Klaus had called him to pick him up after you told him you couldn’t.



You were leaning against the rough red brick next to the door of the rehab center. You were reading a book Ben apparently suggested. He had good taste, you had to admit. The book had really captured your interest. Plus, it kept you busy while you waited for Klaus.

Klaus walked out the door. He was wearing his classic feathered black coat and some leather pants. He looked better, a bit healthier.

“Hey, good-lookin’.” You called over to him.

He spun around. A large smile formed on his face. He ran toward you and picked you up in his arms. You laughed and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, setting you down. “I thought you said you couldn’t come?”

You pushed some loose curls out of his face. “I got off early and thought I’d surprise you.”

“God, I love you.” He growled before ducking down to kiss your neck.

“Klaus!” You giggled. “Stop it!”

He laughed and went to say something else, but was interrupted by a man dressed in all black and a harness walking up to you.

“Klaus, you ready to go?” He asked, surprisingly soft considering his build.

You glanced over at Klaus, who smiled at the man. “Diego, hi!”

“Who’s your friend?” The man, Diego, asked.

“Ah yes! Diego, dear brother, this is my lovely partner, Y/N.” Klaus introduced you dramatically.

“Nice to meet you.” You held out your hand.

His grip was tight and firm. “Nice to meet you, too.” He looked over at Klaus. “I thought you needed me to pick you up?”

“No, I’m okay. Thanks though, bro.”

Diego scowled, shook his head, and sighed. “You’re wasting my time, Klaus.”

You frowned. Klaus never really liked to talk about his family or past – for obvious reasons. Was his family always this dismissive of him? “Would you like to join us for dinner?” You asked out of nowhere. “I’d love to get to know you better.”

Klaus clapped. “Yes! That’s a great idea!”

Diego looked Klaus up and down then sighed. “Alright.”

  * Klaus was ecstatic to hang out with his brother and the person he loved.
  * And it turned out you and Diego got on fantastically. He was pretty closed off about a lot, but so was Klaus at first. You figured it was a family thing.
  * But he intrigued you nonetheless.
  * You left dinner with a promise to hang out the next day.
  * On your way home, you asked Klaus to move in with you.



You were walking hand in hand, Klaus swinging them between the two of you. You were close to your apartment. Your previous conversations had all died out and now you were just enjoying each other’s company.

“Hey, Klaus?” You asked. He hummed in acknowledgment. “Do you want to move in with me?”

He stopped, pulling you back. “What?” His eyes were wide.

“Well, you basically live with me anyway, so why not make it official?” You shrugged, giving him the best, most comforting smile you could manage.

“I…” You’d never seen Klaus speechless before. “Are you sure?” You squeezed his hand and nodded. Klaus softly smiled. “Okay, let’s move in together.”

Then, he leaned down and kissed you so sweetly and gently, you swore your heart skipped a beat.

  * Again, like most steps in your relationship with Klaus, moving in together officially felt as natural as breathing.
  * He was already staying at your apartment most days anyway.
  * Klaus convinced Ben to help him learn how to cook as a surprise for you. He knew how much you worked and how tired you were when you got home, so it was the least he could do.
  * You always comforted Klaus when he woke up from nightmares.



Klaus’ ragged breathing woke you up. He was sitting up, his head in his hands, his knees pulled up, and his eyes clenched shut. You sat up quickly and pulled him into your side.

“Just breathe, baby. You’re okay. Deep breaths.” You soothed, rubbing his naked side up and down. Gently, you pushed his damp hair out of his face. “Listen to my voice, okay? In.” Klaus took in a shaky deep breath, his whole body shaking. “1. 2. 3. Out. 1. 2. 3.” You repeated yourself until he relaxed a bit. He was still shaking and his eyes were still clenched, but he’d slumped into your side.

“You’re okay, Klaus. I’m here. I’ve got you. You’re safe.” You whispered. “Come here.” You pulled him into your lap so he was straddling you. As soon as he got comfortable, he tucked his head into your neck. His skin was clammy against yours. His chest was pressed as close as possible to yours. “I’m alive. I’m real.” You ran your fingers through his hair.

The two of you stayed like that until he calmed down. You pressed a kiss to the side of his head then slowly pulled him away from your chest. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

  * Klaus was constantly stealing your clothes, but you didn’t really mind because he’s adorable in them and you took his too on occasion, too, so you’re even.
  * You and Diego started hanging out more and more, without Klaus.
  * The more you hung out, the more he opened up about his life, and the more you liked him.
  * He told you about his stutter and how his mom used to help him with it. It really touched your heart that he trusted you with something like that.
  * It felt almost like it had with Klaus, which made you a bit worried because you didn’t want your relationship with Klaus to be ruined.
  * Little did you know Diego was dealing with the same thing.
  * He felt really guilty when he realized he had a crush on you.
  * After a lot of debate, he finally decided to talk to Klaus about it – mostly because he always felt awkward hanging around you because of his crush.
  * Klaus, being the amazing boyfriend and person he was, told him that the feelings were mutual (because of course he noticed) and suggested the three of you sit down and talk about it.
  * So you did.
  * Klaus brought up a polyamorous relationship and you all agreed.
  * It was a bit awkward at first because you weren’t used to dating two people at once.
  * You and Diego went on your first date at a small café.
  * After that, it felt like everything slid into place.
  * Every day after work, you’d talk with Diego on the phone to talk about your days. You and Klaus would talk about your days before bed.
  * Diego started inviting you to his boxing matches, where you’d cheer him on loudly and give him a big hug when he won, even though he’s a sweaty mess.
  * It was at one of his matches that you had your first kiss with Diego.



The gym was crowded, packed with enthusiastic fans that’d placed their bets. You were standing up by the ring, cheering loudly. Diego smiled and winked in your direction as Al lifted his arm in the air and declared him the winner. Then, he made his way down to you.

“You were amazing, babe!” You practically squealed as you ran up and pulled him into a sweaty hug. He laughed and pulled back from you.

“All thanks to my lucky charm.” He grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips. “Hey,” His voice was soft and he ran his thumb over your hand, “do you want to come home with me?”

“I’d love that.” You grinned.

So, when Diego was ready to head out, he grabbed your hand gently and guided you down the hall to the boiler room he was staying in.

It never felt quite homey, but it felt like Diego. You followed him down the steps and to the table. He pulled you close. God, he looked positively gorgeous.

You cupped the side of his head, lightly dragging your fingers against his scar as you did so. “Can I kiss you?”

“P… P… Please.” He stuttered. You smiled and leaned forward, kissing him gently, and trying to infuse as much love into it as possible. His strong hands gripped your hips tight as he pulled you closer to his chest. You kissed him a little longer before pulling away and pressing your forehead against his.

“You were amazing tonight.” You whispered.

  * After that, you always gave him a good luck kiss before his fights.
  * You went on regular dates with your boys. Diego preferred separate dates instead of trio dates. However, sometimes Klaus decided to tag along on your and Diego’s dates.
  * Diego decided to teach you how to defend yourself because he was worried about your safety.



When you were free, Diego dragged you to his gym. He was adamant about teaching you how to defend yourself. You thought it was incredibly sweet.

You were currently sparring with him. He was going easy on you – that you could guarantee. Mostly because you were currently straddling him as he was flat on his back. You smirked and pinned his wrists over his head. An adorable blush spread over his cheeks.

“How are you so badass and so adorable at the same time?” You asked. 

He rolled his eyes and looked away from your face. “Shut up.”

You smiled and leaned down. “But you’re so pretty like this, D.” Then, you kissed his cheek and sat back up. He pulled his arms from your grip and held onto your waist. “I’m starting to think you like me on top of you.” He raised his eyebrow. “Going easy on me and all.”

He rolled his eyes and tapped your hip, signaling you to get off of him. “You asked for it, babe.” 

  * You didn’t know about Diego’s vigilante nighttime activities at first.



You and Klaus were having a nice night in. Diego was busy, so Klaus pulled you into a surprisingly good dinner and a movie. Klaus was tucked into your side. His warm body curled up against yours. Your focus was solely on Klaus, who looked beautiful in the light of the TV screen. Klaus’ fingers played with yours. His pretty “Hello” tattoo pressed against your palm.

A heavy pounding at the door broke the serenity of the moment. Klaus pulled back from your side and gave you a wide-eyed look. You stood up and walked to the door. You glanced back at him worryingly before peeking through the peephole.

Diego’s familiar build came into view. He was wearing all black and he was holding his arm to his chest. You gasped and quickly pulled the door open.

He looked up and gave you a pained smile. His face was cut up and bloody. You gasped again, fear filling every inch of your body. You quickly pulled him inside. You held him up, arm slung over your shoulder, and brought him over to the couch.

“What the hell, Diego?” You asked, grabbing his face carefully.

He winced and shot Klaus, who stood just behind you, a look. You looked back at Klaus and raised your eyebrow. He shrugged, not saying anything. Clearly he had an idea of what was going on.

“I’ll get the first aid kit.” You sighed and walked into the bathroom.

When you came back, Diego’s sleeve was pulled up. A medium bloody cut adorned his arm. You walked back over to him and kneeled down.

“Let me see.” You demanded. He held out his arm and you immediately got to work. You weren’t the best with first aid, but you tried your best and with Klaus’ help, you managed to patch Diego up.

“Now do you want to tell me what exactly is going on?”

  * That’s when he told you about his vigilantism. Needless to say, you were upset. And while you weren’t happy, you were supportive nonetheless.
  * After that, Diego started coming over at night. You would patch him up, kiss his bruised knuckles, and tell him you love him.
  * Klaus and Diego both liked to cuddle at night. Diego is a big spoon and Klaus is a little spoon, so you end up squished between them when Diego sleeps over.
  * Klaus had a habit of practically sleeping on top of you to reassure himself that you’re alive and not a ghost.
  * Klaus was positively beautiful in the mornings. A fact you never fail to remind him of.
  * Klaus would just randomly pull you into hugs to make sure you’re not a ghost.
  * Klaus always got sad when he started thinking like that. You and Diego always seemed to notice pretty quickly and do your very best to cheer him up.
  * They were both really good at calming you down when you got anxious or upset.
  * Both of them were touch-starved, to be honest. They couldn’t get enough physical affection. Not that you minded.
  * Dates often ended with coming home to make out on your couch or stumbling into your bedroom for more intimate activities.
  * Making out with either of them was a dream, to be honest.
  * Klaus realized you had a thing for when he spoke other languages, so he did it all the time.
  * You loved complimenting them both. Klaus got all smiley and Diego blushed and stuttered. It was the cutest thing.
  * Diego has thrown a knife by you on more than one occasion because he thought you were an intruder.
  * You loved hearing about Diego’s knives and scars, which he’s more than happy to tell you all about.
  * Diego’s stutter didn’t come out often either. It most often came out when you guys had a big fight, when you had sex, or when you complimented him.
  * When he does, you helped him the way his mom used to.
  * Sex with either of them was fantastic, let’s be honest.
  * Klaus still struggled with his addiction, but you just appreciated him trying. You never failed to reassure him that trying was enough and you’re proud of him either way.
  * When their father died, Diego didn’t want you to come to the funeral, but Klaus needed you for support.



Klaus gripped your hand tightly. The Hargreeves Mansion stood magnificently and frightfully tall in front of you. You would be marveling at the architecture if it wasn’t for Klaus’ anxiousness. With a deep breath, Klaus opened the door and dragged you into the house.

The house was gorgeous. If only the most horrible things hadn’t happened within its walls. Klaus dragged you into the foyer.

“Hello?” He called. He waited a beat. No answer. So, he pulled you up the stairs and to his bedroom. The trip was long and winding, the halls full of depressing reminders as your boyfriends’ abuse.

Klaus’ bedroom looked exactly like you’d expect. There were pictures and writings pinned up against the walls. There were some clothes strewn all over the floor.

“Ah, sorry ‘bout the mess.” Klaus said, picking up a shirt. “Haven’t been here since you asked me to move in.”

“So this is where you were staying?” You said sadly. Your heart hurt at the thought of him being in the same house as the man who tortured him. He hummed in acknowledgment and continued to clean up the room. “You should’ve told me. I would’ve asked you to move in sooner.”

He walked back over to you and pulled you close to him. “I love you.” He whispered. He looked over at a chair and rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Ben.”

You laughed. “What’d he say?”

“He’s shamin’ our love, baby.” He growled, pulling you closer and kissing you.

“He’s just jealous.” You giggled, tapping his nose. “Now, where’s my tour?”

The tour led you to his father’s office.

“We were never allowed in here.” Klaus said sadly, wondering in. Klaus walked over to the desk and sat down in the office chair. “But the old man’s dead now.”

“Why?” You asked, coming over to him.

He laughed. “Because we wouldn’t be allowed to step a foot in here if he was.”

You sighed and made your way to sitting on the desk just in front of him. Before you could speak, someone walked into the room. You spun around when you heard the movement. Allison Hargreeves walked in. She looked about as stunning as she did in movies and magazines. She walked over to the desk and peeked around you.

“Klaus? What are you doing in here?” She asked.

“Allison? Wow, is that you?” He dramatically gasped and stood up. “Hey,” he pulled her into a hug, “long time.” He pulled back. “Too long. Hey, I was hoping to see you, actually,” He said, “because I wanted to get your autograph. Add it to my collection!” He put his hands under his chin. She rolled her eyes.

“And who’s this?” She asked.

“Y/N.” You held your hand out. “Klaus’ partner.”

She took your hand and shook it tightly. “Allison. It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you.” You smiled.

“Why are you here?” Allison asked the both of you.

“I just came down here to prove to myself the old man was really gone.” Klaus said dramatically. “And he is! He’s dead. Yeah!” He clapped and lightly cheered, making you laugh and him smile. “You know how I know? Because if he were alive, not one of us would be allowed to set foot in this room. He was always in here, our whole childhood,” He sat down and pulled you into his lap. “Remember how he used to look at us? That scowl?” He pointed up to the portrait above the mantle. “Thank Christ he’s not our real father so we couldn’t inherit those cold, dead eyes!” He pulled his eyelids up and fake screamed. Allison smiled and chuckled. “Number Three!” He said in a shrill voice.

“Get out of his chair.” A rough voice said out of nowhere. So out of nowhere that you fell out of Klaus’ lap with a thud.

“Oh, wow, Luther!” Klaus gasped before helping you to your feet. “You really filled out over the years, huh?”

“Klaus.”

“Save the lecture.” Klaus stopped him. “We were already leaving.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the room. “You guys can talk amongst yourselves.”

  * The only problem was that neither of you actually told Diego you were coming. Or the rest of their family that all three of you were together.



You left Klaus and Ben to wander around. Your boys had grown up in this house, even if it was a truly awful childhood.

“Y/N?” Diego’s familiarly soft voice called out. You stopped in your tracks and squeezed your eyes shut. _Shit_.

Slowly, you turned around to see Diego dressed in his usual black getup. “Hey, babe.” You winced at how awkward you felt – and probably sounded.

He walked up to you and dragged you behind a nearby pillar. “What are you doing here?”

You sighed and traced your fingers over his scar. “Klaus asked me to come for support.”

“D... D…Do they know about us?” Diego asked.

You shook your head. “As far as your family’s aware, I’m just Klaus’ partner.”

Diego sighed and nodded. “Good, good.”

You frowned. “You know I wouldn’t say anything without your permission.”

Diego rested his forehead against yours and shut his eyes. “I know.”

“And I know you didn’t like your father, but I’m here for you anyway.” You rubbed his arms in comfort.

Diego sighed and leaned forward slightly, connecting your lips in a kiss.

A gasp broke anything before it could really start. Diego jerked away from you like he’d been struck by lightning. Allison was standing at the end of the hall, eyes wide. Before you or Diego could react, she was walking off down the hallway, probably in search of Klaus. Well, this was going to be an awkward funeral.

  * You were naturally protective of your boys, especially when it came to their siblings (i.e. Luther).
  * You absolutely loved your boys and were so glad they were a part of your life. They returned the sentiment.



**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
